


Reclaiming What Was Lost

by GarnetSeren



Series: For the Love of Jeff Moreau [1]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Best Friends, Crew as Family, Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Mentions of Major Character Death, Mentions of PTSD, Mentions of Suicidal Thoughts, Mentions of alcoholism, Rebuilding Frienship, Recovering Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 02:24:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11454009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarnetSeren/pseuds/GarnetSeren
Summary: Shepard was the best friend Joker could have ever wished for, and when she went down over Alchera, part of Joker died with her. Two pain filled years later, she's back, and Joker will do anything to rebuild what they once had.





	Reclaiming What Was Lost

They sat together on the plush leather couch that dominated the corner of Shepard's cabin, her legs were draped over his in a way that was both familiar and foreign. Before the attack on the original Normandy, the pair would spend many evenings lounging in her cabin, watching movies. Mostly appalling quality twentieth century science fiction and action films, or their awful modern remakes. Back then, they'd prop themselves up against the headboard of Shepard's bed, her head resting comfortably on his shoulder, as they shared a bowl of the nearest thing they could find to popcorn. At the time it had been a comfortable part of their friendship. Something that reminded Jeff of his sister; Hilary, and something Shepard had later revealed reminded her of when she had first escaped the streets, and had gone to live with Anderson.  
  
Jeff had never expected to become fast friends with his commanding officer. Hell, he'd fully expected any and every commanding officer to make his life hell. Either constantly second guessing him, or smothering him beneath politically correct bullshit, just as everyone had in flight school. Anderson had been a pleasant surprise, deciding to trust him even after he had originally stolen the Normandy, and Shepard had gone one step further. In truth, Jeff still cringed whenever he thought about how he had spoken to her, during their first real conversation. He'd been defensive, angry and down right rude. He'd been shocked to see the look of surprise that had entered her vivid green eyes, when he'd mentioned his disease. A look he was sure had been mirrored on his own face, when Shepard's only real reaction was to ask if her new spectre status could bag him anything Alliance pay didn't stretch to. Jeff was pretty sure a part of him fell in love with the red head there and then. However, their growing friendship had soon taken a different path, and Jeff found himself thinking of his illustrious commander as a grown up version of Hilary. Which either spoke of how homesick he often felt, or how screwed up his mind was. Because what straight man in their right mind, would prefer to see the hottest woman they had ever met as a sister, rather than a lover.  
  
When Shepard had gone down with the Normandy, a large part of Jeff had gone down with her. Knowing he'd been the reason for her death had nearly destroyed him... his PTSD and constant drinking had certainly helped him down that path. Costing him his job as the Alliance's best and most reliable pilot, along with borderline liver disease and the warning signs of pancreatitis. Not that Jeff cared, considering how the brass and the council had slandered Shepard, down playing all her warnings. After the farce that had been her memorial service, he hadn't wanted anything more to do with any of them. However, if it hadn't been for Karin Chakwas... and arguably Cerberus, Jeff knew he would have probably found himself in a very early grave. He could remember all too well, groggily waking up in a hospital bed, with the good doctor's worried face hovering over him. He'd been confused. Especially after he had been so certain he had taken enough alcohol and pills to ensure he wouldn't be tortured by the waking world... and his memories of Shepard disappearing into the void of space... ever again. It had taken over a week to purge the toxins from his battered system. During that time, whilst she wasn't scolding him for his thoughtless and reckless behaviour, Karin had explained the new situation. It was hard to comprehend at first, especially given the history the Normandy's crew had with Cerberus. But once it had sunken in, it gave Jeff something he hadn't had since watching Shepard get spaced... hope. Though he'd been dubious at first, only listening to what Karin reported and refusing to listen to the Cerberus doctors, Jeff soon came to fully accept the new situation. Which was mostly thanks to an unexpected visit from Liara. He couldn't believe what the once quiet and unassuming archaeologist had gone through. But he felt forever in the asari's debt for managing to reclaim what was left of their commander... their friend. Almost a year later, when Miranda had finally granted him access to see Shepard, Jeff had finally let himself believe. Even though she had merely been a pretty disturbing, skinless and featureless body in a tank of amniotic fluid at the time, he'd somehow known it was Shepard. There and then, Jeff had decided he would do _anything_ he could to become a better and more reliable comrade and crew member for her. Which resulted in him finally accepting Cerberus' proposal to 'fix' his legs. The following months had been excruciatingly painful, as operation after operation sought to repair what a lifetime of Vrolik's Syndrome had done. There were times when Jeff had thought to call the whole thing off... After all, the procedures weren't going to take away his disease, there was no cure, just improvements. But every time he neared rock bottom, he allowed Karin to wheel his sorrow ass to see the progress they were making on Shepard. And incidentally, the day Jeff had watched mesmerised as her chest rose and fell for the first time, was the day the last of the bone weaves were grafted to his legs.  
  
Another whole year had passed since that day, and months had gone by since he had hobbled to greet a living breathing Shepard, after her first debrief with the Illusive Man. It would be a lie to say Jeff hadn't been nervous to see her again. After all, it was his stupidity that had gotten her spaced in the first place. He wouldn't have blamed Shepard if she had never wanted to repair their friendship, even if it had become a lifeline to him during the time they'd served together. However, the way she had grinned at him, shock and excitement written all over her face, had started to melt away the worry and guilt Jeff carried with him. The almost too tight hug Shepard had given him also helped. Now, so many months into working together again, their friendship was well on the way back to being unbreakable. A piece of artificial popcorn bounced of the brim off Jeff's cap, pulling him from his wandering thoughts. He mock glared at Shepard from the shadows of his hat, only to be met by the customary cheeky grin she reserved for her closest friends.  
  
“Hey! You're the one that suggested watching this piece of crap. You don't get to go all space cadet on me to avoid suffering too,” she chuckled.  
  
At that exact moment, the movie actor playing Saren let out a maniacal laugh. “No. I expect you to die, Commander Shepard.”  
  
Shepard's head whipped back to the holoscreen, and her mouth gaped open slightly, as she watched her on screen counterpart being dangled over the edge of a building by her throat. Absent-mindedly, she ran a hand through her cropped red hair, and Jeff was hard pressed not to laugh at her reaction. Especially as the actor playing Garrus stalked towards the pair, assault rifle drawn.  
  
“Get away from her, you bastard!”  
  
From that point onwards, Shepard chose to watch the remainder of the film peaking out from behind a cushion, trying to hide from embarrassment. Jeff spent it laughing at her. Even the overly dramatic scene where Shepard's character pushed his into the escape shuttle, wasn't as heart wrenching as he expected... and his character's unexpected declaration of undying love just as the credits began to roll, had tears of laughter streaming down both their cheeks.  
  
“Holy shit! That was bad,” Shepard managed to huff.  
  
Jeff merely grinned. “If you think that was bad, you should see the porn.”  
  
Shepard sat bolt upright, staring at him in wide eyed horror. “You've got to be kidding me!”

 


End file.
